


Nightmare

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: I made this for english classYou read that correctlyI wrote a fic for english classHere take it
Relationships: Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nightmare

He blinked, and everyone was gone.

This was a recurring nightmare for Otto. It always started with him and his friends. Laura and Shelby would play fight as Wing stood nearby, making sure the situation didn’t escalate. Everything felt so normal. Otto always felt calm at the beginning, feeling like nothing would go wrong.

And the dread would just slowly creep up on him.

Then, he would blink.

And no one would be there. He would be standing in a pitch black room.

The panic always felt so suffocating, as if he was drowning in it.

Then, he would see it. The faint red glow slowly shifting into the wireframe head of Overlord.

“You keep thinking you’ll escape.” the AI taunted, “You keep trying. You won’t win, Malpense. I’ll never leave.”

He would feel the burning sensation of the AI taking over his body. The feeling of control being ripped away from his. And he would scream.

Then, he would be jolted awake, a very concerned Wing sitting next to him.

“You were screaming again.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, my friend,” The tall asian boy placed a hand on the brits head, slightly ruffling his spiky white hair, “You have nothing to be sorry about. You can’t help these nightmares.”

“Wing?”

“Yes?” Wing looked down at his friend and grunted in surprise when Otto pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for being here.” Otto said, his face buried in Wing’s shoulder.

“Isn’t that what friends are for?” The taller boy responded, wrapping his arms around Otto.

“Yea,” Otto slowly closed his eyes, “Yea it is.”

He then fell back asleep in Wing’s embrace.

He felt so safe.

Maybe his friend could help him keep the nightmares away.

He was wrong.

Every single time he was wrong.

There he was once again, the Scot and the American fighting.

The Asian watching them.

He would blink, and everyone was gone, once again.


End file.
